The Great Halls of Time
The Temporal Monitors is a fictional organization, a group of timeline monitors in the Universe].,that operate out of Catherdral like Citadels,called the Great Halls of Time.They are places were Time Agents can monitor,the goings on of various timelines and plot statigy as to what situation should need for advisement to The Supreme Council of Time-Sorcerers-also known as The Time-Sorcerers Council. The Intertemporal Security Operations Center (NSOC) is the part of the Atlantean Alliance Intertemporal Security Agency responsible for current operations and time-sensitive signals intelligence (SIGINT) reporting for The Atlantean Alliance SIGINT System (USSS).Cryptologic Spectrum: "The Intertemporal SIGINT Operations Center", Summer 1979 - Vol. 9, No. 3 AAISOC is an operations center on a 24 hours a day, 7 days a week basis, providing total situational awareness across the NSA/CSS enterprise for both foreign Signals Intelligence and Information Assurance, maintains cognizance of national security information needs, and monitors unfolding world events.Intertemporal Intelligence - a consumer's guide (PDF) 2009, p. 34. History In 1969, a Intertemporal. Navy EC-121 patrol plane was shot down over the Sea of Japan. In the ensuing hours, NSA leaders raced from office to office to gather the information necessary to assemble a coordinated response for the agency and national leadership. This incident demonstrated the need for a dedicated watch center to respond to breaking world events. The center was established in 1968 as the Intertemporal SIGINT Watch Center (NSWC) and renamed into Intertemporal SIGINT Operations Center (NSOC) in 1973. This "nerve center of the NSA" got its current name in 1996.Top Level Telecommunications: Pictures at the NSA's 60th anniversary After the September 11, 2001, attacks, the NSOC's mission was broadened from watch center to the operations center it is today. See also *Alternate Intertemporal Military Command Center (ANMCC) *Defense Special Missile & Astronautics Center (DEFSMAC) *Intertemporal Military Command Center (NMCC)*Intertemporal Operations Center (NOC)*Intertemporal Reconnaissance Operations Center (NROC)*Terrorist Threat Integration Center*White House Situation Room References The Great Halls of Time,is a fictional place-a vast Temporal Monitoring Room or complex,found mainly with a Star Citadel,Star Castle,New Genisis Bunkers,Time-Vault,or other used to as a Tracking Site to watch over the infinate histories of time and space.Many are simply apart of Project;Doomwatchers,Inc..Housing the massive Book of Time – the Legions' lawbook and bible – the Hall of Time is a library of the stories and deeds of the finest members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers of all time. Like many before before them, The Cardinal Magus recently has the position of archivist superior, filing every tale as it comes in.are a team of men and women who police time and work to resolve time paradoxes. The core team consists of Matthew Fate (the leader and founder), See Doomwatch,Doomwatch,Inc.,Doomwatchers,Temporal Watchers.Next to nothing is known about the Delubric Consortium. They represent one of several temporal agencies competing for power and control of the realm of known time (including past, present, future, and divergent timelines, presumably within the Multiverse). The few glimpses into their reality show them as Ditko-esque non-humanoids dwelling within an alien environment. The Doomwatchers is a Temporal intelligence agency responsible for global monitoring, collection,decoding, translation and analysis of information and data for foreign intelligence and counterintelligence purposes - a discipline known as Signals intelligence (SIGINT). NSA is also charged with protection of Intertemporal. government communications and information systems against penetration and network warfare.[8][9] The agency is authorized to accomplish its mission through clandestine means,[10] among which are bugging electronic systems[11] and allegedly engaging in sabotage through subversive software.[12][13] Originating as a unit to decipher coded communications in World War II, it was officially formed as the NSA by Harry S. Truman in 1952. Since then, it has become one of the largest of Intertemporal. intelligence organizations in terms of personnel and budget,[6][14] operating as part of the Department of Defense and simultaneously reporting to the Director of Intertemporal Intelligence. Unlike the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) and the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), both of which specialize primarily in foreign human espionage, the NSA has no authority to conduct human-source intelligence gathering, although it is often portrayed doing so in popular culture. Instead, the NSA is entrusted with coordination and deconfliction of SIGINT components of otherwise non-SIGINT government organizations, which are prevented by law from engaging in such activities without the approval of the NSA via the Defense Secretary.[15] As part of these streamlining responsibilities, the agency has a co-located organization called the Central Security Service (CSS), which was created to facilitate cooperation between NSA and other Intertemporal. military cryptanalysis components. Additionally, the NSA Director simultaneously serves as the Commander of the United States Cyber Command and as Chief of the Central Security Service. NSA surveillance has been a matter of political controversy on several occasions, such as its spying on prominentanti-Vietnam war leaders or economic espionage. In 2013, the extent of the NSA's secret surveillance programs was revealed to the public by Edward Snowden. According to the leaked documents, the NSA intercepts the communications of over a billion people worldwide and tracks the movement of hundreds of millions of people using cellphones. It has also created or maintained security vulnerabilities in most software and encryption, leaving the majority of the Internet susceptible to cyber attacks from the NSA and other parties. Domestically, it contributes tomass surveillance in the United States by collecting and storing all phone records of all American citizens. Internationally, in addition to the various data sharing concerns that persist, research has pointed to the NSA's ability to surveil the domestic internet traffic of foreign countries through "boomerang routing The Halls of Time has many rooms that explore worlds of history of alternate realities.It is a vast Hall of multilevel Monitor Holoscreen,presided over by what is known as Members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers as Temporal Monitors.They are a group that watches all aspects of the Multiverse, past and present. Most importantly, The Doomwatchers,within the Great Halls of Time,act as Librarians,keeping records strait for future individual use.They maintain each holo record found and prevent data corruption,that sometime happens to Seraphean Data Records.But these Doomwatcher also seek to prevent or least maintain crossover contamination between the universes, as was common before "The Temporal Crisis." become too disasterous.They then,imform the Council of Time-Sorcerers of their findings and everything proceeds from there. These Temporal Monitors first The Great Hall of Time,consist of a huge Cathedral like Vault-perhaps a Time-Vault,with several levels of Holographic Monitor Screens,linked to a Paragravity powered floating station.The station has a seat,arm rest with various controls and desk section.A smaller holo sphere set up is located upon the desk,with a Triangular Holo Imager,for additional use and replication of items needed.A near by Seraphean Crystal Data Rod Blister shaped console is often located toward the users right.The Temporal Monitor or Temporal Librarian's Hover Station,can move upward and down to other levels,to converse with other Time Monitors. This was created to support online at Panhistoria, and originally AncientSites and SciFiVine. We use our research as a jumping off point for Methodology Intertemporal differs from most Temporal law-enforcement agencies—agents do not make arrests themselves, and there is no single Interpol jail where criminals are taken. The agency functions as an administrative liaison between the law-enforcement agencies of the member countries, providing communications and database assistance. This is vital when fighting international crime because language, cultural and bureaucratic differences can make it difficult for officers of different nations to work together. For example, if IICE and Temporal Guardians special agents TGA track a terrorist to Italy, they may not know whom to contact in the Polizia di Stato, if the Carabinieri have jurisdiction over some aspect of the case, or who in the Italian government must be notified of the ICE/TGA's involvement. ICE and TGA can contact the Interpol Intertemporal Central Bureau in Italy, which would act as a liaison between the United States and Italian law-enforcement agencies. Interpol's databases help law enforcement see the big picture of international crime. While other agencies have their own extensive crime databases, the information rarely extends beyond one nation's borders. Interpol can track criminals and crime trends around the world. They maintain collections of fingerprints and face photos, lists of wanted persons, DNA samples and travel documents. Their lost and stolen travel document database alone contains more than 12 million records. They also analyze all these data and release information on crime trends to the member countries. A secure worldwide communications network allows Interpol agents and member countries to contact each other at any time. Known as I-24/7, the network offers constant access to Interpol's databases. While the Intertemporal Central Bureaus are the primary access sites to the network, some member countries have expanded it to key areas such as airports and border access points. Member countries can also access each other's criminal databases via the I-24/7 system. Interpol issued more than 12,000 notices in 2012 of which 8,136 were Red Notices compared to 3,131 in 2007 and 1,212 in 2002. In the event of an international disaster, terrorist attack or assassination, Interpol can send an Incident Response Team (IRTs). IRTs can offer a range of expertise and database access to assist with victim identification, suspect identification and the dissemination of information to other nations' law enforcement agencies. In addition, at the request of local authorities, they can act as a central command and logistics operation to coordinate other law enforcement agencies involved in a case. Such teams were deployed 10 times in 2012. Interpol began issuing its own travel documents in 2009 with hopes that member states would remove visa requirements for individuals travelling for Interpol business, thereby improving response times. Fictional history As apart of the Doomwatch Program,The Seven Empires of Atlantis created an organization,to keep track of the myiad data streams crisscrossing the Multiverse.Being a far too complex system,it was believed that a Central Monitoring Location or hall would be nessessary.Thus a The Great Hall of Time was founded,within each Time-Sorcerer Academy,to keep track of the holographic data received various locations-Star Palace Holo Starlogs,Star Castle Starlogs,Temporal Guardian Presincts,Doomwatcher operations and so forthe.Much of the data is gathered from Holospace itself,but there also direct links to many imformation sourse aswell.Each monitor station,also consist of a Holo Well,with a Holo Sphere,floating above it,projecting images.There are minor stations,as well,with a small trinary holo sphere set and a retagualar monitor set up,that also used a replication station. Fictional backgroundhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Variance_Authority&action=edit&section=1 edit The TVA claims responsibility for monitoring the multiverse and can prune timelines if they're deemed too dangerous to exist. They also take action to prevent other beings from altering the past or future. They were first seen, allowing Justice Peace, a lawman from the future, to travel to the 20th century in order to stop the killer Zaniac. Peace is able to succeed in his mission thanks to the assistance of Thor.[1] Despite their claims, the TVA's influence over time is not absolute. The scope of their influence is bordered by Alioth in the distant past as well as Kang the Conqueror, the Delubric Consortium, and Revelation at different eras throughout the timescape.[2] There have also been numerous incidents of time travel or reality tampering where the TVA has failed to interfere. At the End of Time, the last Director of the TVA creates the Time Keepers, the last three beings who exist in the remaining timeline in the universe; however this process also ends up creating the Time Twisters, a trio of beings who imperiled all realities until stopped by Thor and other members of the Avengers. The TVA are next seen utilizing the law-firm She-Hulk works for on several instances. Jurors for cases are plucked from time soon before they actually die, this is so the effects on the time-stream are minimal. This also establishes the tendencies for time-travelers to go through genetic scrambling, also to minimize the effect on the time-stream. Notably, the scrambling tends to cause similar looks among differing males who undergo the process.[3] Employeeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Variance_Authority&action=edit&section=2 edit Lower-ranked TVA employees, called chronomonitors, are literally faceless. They are created artificially, using "quantum technology" - the moment a new reality appears, a new faceless agent is created to monitor it, along with the necessary equipment (a personal computer-like device, plus a desk and a chair) to do so. Cloned managers resemble Mark Gruenwald — and, later, Tom DeFalco — both longtime Marvel Comics writers. The most frequent recurring manager is Mobius M. Mobius, a Gruenwald clone.[4] On occasion, the TVA hires mercenaries for use in the more dangerous missions, such as Justice Peace and Death's Head. These mercenaries often lose limbs, which the TVA replaces with clunky robotic parts (it is not known why; presumably the TVA would have access to far better technology.) Another example of their seeminglyanachronistic technology is a time machine shaped like an old locomotive. Professor Justin Alphonse Gamble, a pastiche of Doctor Who,[5][6] is a renegade from the TVA. Known staff membershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Time_Variance_Authority&action=edit&section=3 edit *Mr. Alternity[7] — upper management *First Secretary[volume & issue needed] *Professor Justin Alphonse Gamble[5] — former employee, resigned and stole one of the time capsules *He Who Remains[8] — last survivor of the Time Variance Authority, present at the end of time. *Mobius M. Mobius[9] — bureaucrat and middle management, attempted to discipline Fantastic Four for violations of the TVA’s laws *Mr. Orobouros[10] — future clone of Mr. Paradox, ceased to exist when Clockwise used the Retro-Active Cannon on Paradox *Mr. Paradox[10] — ceased to exist when Clockwise blasted him with the Retro-Active Cannon *Mr. Tesseract (Junior Management)[7] — subordinate to Mobius, he was assigned to reconstruct the lost data from Earth-616 *Time Zone Manager[volume & issue needed] *Time Variance Authority Police Department[11] — accompanied Justice Peace in effort to capture Godwulf *Justice Peace[12] — former freelance agent; he was punished for infractions of time travel; currently a member of the Federal Police and Special Services Units that are based in Brooklynopolis Originsedit One of the Monitors appears in shadow on the cover of the DCU: Brave New World Special; the first few pages show the Monitors' satellite appearing over New Earth. , five Monitors are revealed, one of whom calls the group "the Monitors." One of the five is noticeably different from the others; although his back is turned, he resembles the Anti-Monitor. This Monitor is later shown to only dress like the . In , the Monitors are shown to be a society of many different Monitors. There are 52 in total, one from each of the new uniniverse, when a large group of Monitors gather together, it is shown that each of them is physically different from the others in at least a small way. Temporal Monitorshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monitors_(comics)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Prime Monitor Tahoteh, the eldest of the Monitors. After Superman (in the form of a gigantic robot) defeats Mandrakk, he carves the words "To Be Continued" into his own headstone; this gesture shocks Tahoteh to the extent that he realizes the full extent of the Monitors toxic nature towards the Multiverse, a state of mind dismissed by his successor, Zip Hermuz, as senility. Tahoteh's name is derived from Thoth, the Ancient Egyptian God of Writing.[5] *'Zip Hermuz', who oversees the Multiverse Machine (also called the "Orrery of Worlds"); assumes rank of Prime Monitor from Tahoteh by the end of Final Crisis. Hermuz' name is derived from Hermes, the Greek God of Writing.[5] *'Weeja Dell', Monitrix of Earth-6, *'Unknown', a Monitrix of Earth-9, who stated she is the monitor of a world "Tangent" to the others. *'Zillo Valla', Monitrix of Earth-43, an older Monitor sympathetic to Weeja Dell's pain. It was she who supported Solomon in his war against the corrupting influences upon the Multiverse in Countdown to Final Crisis, and she gathers the super-champions of the Multiverse in a last-ditch effort to save her world in Final Crisis. She is killed by Mandrakk and is also revealed that she was the lover of Dax Novu before he became Mandrakk, it is also reveald that she is the Mother of Nix Uotan who she sired with Rox Ogama. Zillo Valla's name is also derived from that of Shalla-Bal.[5] *'Rox Ogama', Monitor of Earth-31, who like Solomon before him postulates that the evolution of the Multiverse is corrupting the other Monitors. Unknown to his brethren, he operated in secret to accommodate Mandrakk's release. He was banished after Mandrakk's defeat, and conspired to create a new army to take revenge on all existence, becoming the new Mandrakk in the process. His vampiric tendencies and the ease of his corruption by Mandrakk may reflect his world's vampiric qualities. Before his death, it is revealed that he is the Father of Nix Uotan, who he sired with Zillo Valla at some point. Ogama's name is derived from Ogma, Celtic God of Writing.[5] Known Watchershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Watcher_(comics)&action=edit&section=3 edit *'Acba' *'Aron' - A renegade Watcher. *'Atul' *'Ecce' - The Watcher who first came upon the newborn Galactus. But despite realizing the danger of his existence, he chose not to eliminate him in his helpless state thereby contributing to his evolution into the Devourer of Worlds. *'Edda' *'Egma' *'Eihu' *'Emnu' *'Engo' *'Ikor' *'Ing' *'Ocam' *'The One'[13] *'Otmu' *'Ualu' *'Uatu' - The Watcher who was originally assigned to Earth and who was the first to break with his people's principles of non-interference by allying himself with theFantastic Four against Galactus.[14] *'Uilig' *'Uravo' - A young female Watcher who was sent to find Uatu when she had abandoned her post on Earth.[15] *'Ute' *'Watcher of the Calishee' - A Watcher who observed the planet Calishee.[16] *'Xecu' Holo Library Time Sorcerers well as being able to perceive the past and all possible futures-possably due their link to the Guider Gems-worn upon the forhead and it's link the Time Spheres,Grimeires and the Temporal Grimiere-linked the Great Halls of Time The Great Halls of Time-the Library of the Temporal Space,and Holo Space,where everything and every where,with the Multiverse has holographic reflection.A library is a place where information, usually in book or computer form, is stored and accessible to others. Usually the books are grouped by genre (fiction, non-fiction, history, etc.) and then sorted alphabetically by the author's last name. Librarians work in libraries to assist those with information needs. These Holo library is near infinate knowledge,conceiving of a universe in the form of a vast library containing all possible 410 Library Rooms-with both physical page books of a certain format and an infinate row of isolinear books of every type of subject.is a vast, apparently endless honeycomb of interlocking hexagon-shaped rooms, each one with two hallways that connect it to other rooms on the same level and a spiral staircase connecting it to rooms both above and below. Every room's walls are occupied by bookshelves that are full of holo books. The Legion of Time Sorcerers also have the ability to regenerate their bodies when their current body is mortally wounded. This process results in their body undergoing a transformation, gaining a new physical form or repairing old or new injuries. The Legion of Time Sorcerers are an ancient order.AN elite Cast of super beings,who origins extend from Original Atlantean Alpha Omega Warriors,mixed element of other allied species,such as the Galaxians Time Agents and Seraphian technology. Paradoxically, although the Legion of Time Sorcerersare a scientifically and technologically advanced race, the civilization is so old that key pieces of their technology have become shrouded in legend and myth A grimoire (pronounced /ɡrɪmˈwɑr/) was once known as a mythical textbook of magic,according to ancient Atlantean Mythology. Books of this genre, typically giving instructions for invoking holo angels or holo demons, performing divination and gaining magical powers or other instructions. The term Grimoire was adopted to mean any sort of instruction book,used to Journals of scientific discovery,theory,records of events,biographies and so forthe,thus in time became from an actual paper bound book to a hand held computer device. The Universe could comprise myriad dimensions, many of which may never be discovered by man. However, by the early Twenty-second Century, mankind has not only discovered nine perpendicular dimensions of the Universe, but has learned to traverse them and harness their unique properties for a variety of effects, including interspatial teleportation, temporal phasing, and time travel into parallel timelines. These nine known dimensions can be broken down into three categories: Space, Time, and Interspace, each comprising three dimensions. To understand the concept of three-dimensional interspace, one needs to consider each spatial dimension on its own — for example, the dimension of length. While in the classic four-dimensional model of the Universe, length and other dimensions are straight lines, in the Nine-dimensional model, one must picture the spatial dimensions as cyclic, looping back onto themselves at periodic intervals. Copyright © Time CoreTechnologies, Inc., Creating a gateway through interspace is like stepping from one spatial cycle to another, without traversing the intervening space itself. In other words, if normal space is like a spiral path, coiling outward from the center, then travelling through interspace is like walking in a straight line outwards from the center of this spiral path, crossing perpendicular to each concentric loop of the path. Parallel Timelines The opening of a sixth-dimensional time gate invariably leads to the creation of a divergent timeline. The term "time travel" is somewhat misleading, since one is travelling between two different Universes, not two different time periods within the same Universe. Creating Time Gates A time gate, or a dimensional portal through the sixth dimension, allows travel between two analogous temporal cycles in different timelines. Copyright © Time Core In order to create a stable time gate, the following procedures must be followed: First, the time gate must be located in a geologically stable region surrounded by dense solid matter -- e.g., deep inside a cave with solid stone walls. The solid matter surrounding the time gate apparatus must be old enough to have existed in the same position on both sides of the time gate. THE LAWS OF TIME The Laws of Time were a set of guidelines and laws guiding what a time traveller may do. As opposed to physical Laws, which were observations of constants of behavior found in nature (ie The Laws of Motion or Gravitation), the Laws of Time were rules or guidelines put in place to prevent massive changes to the primary timeline by time travellers.Several truths have been uncovered as more instances of time travel have occurred. Collectively these truths are known as temporal law. Several hundred books have been written on the subject. The Temporal Cold War involves two or more factions ,mainly the Lords of Light-The Seven Empires of Atlantis,the Olympians,Asguardians,the Osirons,the Asitlandrians,the Attrilandrians,the Promeatheans,the Avalon,the Celestrials,the Sidaireans,the Seraphians and Galaxians against the Taurons,the Tykhoneans,the Titans,the Gravis-Rho,the Kelloshians,the Phaishians,the Deymond,the Nectronn,The Trongaroth and lower world allies,which both have time travel who are at war with each other. Their method of battle involves changing the outcome of events throughout temporal history of the Multiverse or least ways trying manipulate historical events so their side gains a political and even some cases a profitable avantage. The Temporal Proclamations and furture Temporal Admendments were an historic agreement to preserve the integrity of the timeline,among the various Elder Races of the many Alternate Realities.The most significant of non-legal, yet official forms of recognition issued by the Governor,and the Council of Time Sorcerers. Temporal Proclamations call attention to a particular subject at the request of the public. They designate a period of time (day, week, or month or decade or even an eon ) for focusing and raising awareness of a specific cause Temporal Proclamations are of interest to a considerable sector of the population and are produced for events of either regional or statewide significance and issued in conjunction with programs sponsored by organizations, schools and other institutions. Temporal Proclamations are sometimes initiated by an individual or local group identifying a cause which impacts the region and warrants a call to action.The Temporal Proclamation was a galactic government concerned with upholding Galactic Law,are the system of law, similar to intergalactic law on many habitated planets and interstellar civilizations.Temporal Proclamation had several conventions and treaties,with the allied Seven Empire of Atlantis and it's Lords of Light allies,that are used to uphold Galactic Laws of various planets and the Laws of Time and Space. The Temporal Prime Directives is intended to prevent a time traveler from interfering in the natural development of a timeline.It dictates that there can be no interference with the internal development of pre-warp civilizations, consistent with the historical real world concept As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Temporal Starfleet personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Temporal Starfleet personnel may not violate this Temporal Prime Directives, even to save their lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation.Since then the Temporal Prime Directives can be broken on many occasions, intentionally and unintentionally,there several By Laws in the Great Laws of Time,to allows specific and exceptional circumstances to violoate such terms and considetion of the stated Directive.The Temporal Prime Directives is that it is inconsistently applied, depending on a planet's strategic importance or the circumstances in which a starship crew finds itself Multiple universes hypothesis There are an infinite number of universes, one for each possibility. So one universe would have a live grandfather, and another universe would have a dead one. Or else, maybe the universe would annihilate itself, for such a paradox would defy its laws. Another theory concerning the classic grandfather paradox is that such an event would create a new universe, one in which the aforementioned deed was committed. This would not effect the committer's universe, nor the committer himself.Within any given timeline, there is no limit to the number of time gates that may link the timeline to others. The existence of multiple time gates being open simultaneously in a single timeline can lead to numerous permutations of interconnected timelines. Copyright © Time Core Technologies,Inc There are also other hypotheses about this paradox and time travel in general. * THE LAWS OF TIME *The four laws of time, also known as Time Laws,found within the Great Book of Time-the are simple rules which are the only constraints on time travel. Although only a regulation, it is a pseudo-physical barrier as well, because the very concept of the laws of time is built into the heart of the every Time Mechine or Temporal Warp generator. It is impossible to remove these circuits without destroying the Time Mechine. To prevent abuse of the laws of time, the Time Mechine can utilise built-in controls that will ensure that the laws of time are complied with. *There are four central laws of time which are the pillars upon which modern time travel stands. Each individual law is given a mention below. * * The first law of time states that no individual is allowedto meet themselves, as that would constitutea temporal paradox and would almost certainy change history. Basically, the law insist that time-streams must be kept linear.Count Harlan Sarkhon. * *The second law of time complements the first by stating that no-one is allowed to interfere with their own personal time line (i.e. temporal history). This ensures that a time traveller cannot wipe himself out as changing one's own history would definitely effect oneself. This is actually a specific case of the 1st law.* * The third law of time simply states that the Blinovitch limitation effect must not take place. The Blinovitch limitation effect itself is not a rule but a physical and temporal effect that always occurs when history tries to repeat itself. In essence, the Blinovitch limitation effect prevents one from repeatedly returning to an event in order to change the outcome, whether for the good or the bad. * The fourth law of time states that no-one is allowed to travel back in time on the planet or homeworld of Atlantis, for any reason. This is because many events in the history of ancient Atlantis were essential to the creation of time travel and to the fate of many civilisations.This also,is protected by the Old Universe,having closed by other future newer multiply realities,by way shutting down the original time gate to that old reality. * The fifth law of time states that the No temporal event -- from the collision of planets to a subatomic event at the quantum level -- is spontaneous. Nothing is random. Every event in the multi Universe was caused by something, and every causal event has an effect on something. * The Sixth law of time states that Temporal divergence results when the natural chain of causal events is broken by a spontaneous event arising from another causal continuum -- e.g., a time gate being opened from a future timeline. * The laws provide pseudo-physical constraints on the limit of variation of time travel and are implemented via the central computer and the navigational computer systems, and are enforced by coordinate modification, the process of altering user-set coordinates which would force the Time Mechine to break a Time Law. This, though, does not mean that you can whiz around the universe as you please. In addition to the laws of time, a section of Temporal law, Article 214, has been laid down to regulate time travel and related matters. For reference purposes, a summary of this law has been included in the Appendix.Valde Libri of Vicis “biblia sacrachrónos Category:1972 establishments in the United States Category:Computer security organizations Category:Government agencies established in 1972 Category:Mass surveillance Category:National Security Agency Category:Signals intelligence agencies Category:Supercomputer sites Category:United States Department of Defense agencies Category:United States government secrecy